1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to Internet-protocol television (IPTV) and, more particularly, to providing television content through supplementary media channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of IPTV services may view the same multimedia content provided with the IPTV channel to all viewers. Certain programs on IPTV channels may be suitable for personal interaction with IPTV users. Many IPTV users may be accessible via different communication channels suitable for delivering supplemental content related to IPTV programs.